


In Sickness and in Health

by Ultimate_Fandom_Queen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chronic Illness, Genetics, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Suspense, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen/pseuds/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen
Summary: Cronus Ampora’s life was perfect. Perfect grades, wealthy but with a single dad to keep him humble, attractive, athletic. Not to mention the most drop dead gorgeous boyfriend ever. Sure, they kept it a secret for now, but as soon as they graduate, he and Kankri will come out as a couple. Or, at least, that is what would have happened, had Kankri not gotten so sick. Now, Cronnus keeps up the semblance of perfection, while only his closest friends think they know what he might be going through, losing who they assume was his best friend.A year has passed since then, and Cronus has cut off contact from the Vantas Family entirely. But when a fellow classmate comes up to him with the news that Kankri’s little brother, Karkat, is now getting very sick too, will Cronus be able to face his past and, possibly, heal his heart? Or will he only be hurt again?





	1. A Message From Or Sponsor

Cronus Ampora walked from the lunch line to his usual table, sitting with his friends Rufioh Nitram, Meenah Peixes, and Horuss Zahhak like he always did, falling into the robotic routine that was expected of him. He laughed when it was appropriate, bragged about his athletic skills, his grades, flaunted his good looks, winked at the cheerleaders as they walked past despite having no interest in them whatsoever. Everyone laughed along, praised him. To an outsider, he would seem like the perfect high school student. Honor roll, handsome, captain of the football and swimming teams, plus lettered in them and Track all four years of high school and Baseball and Soccer the last three. This was his senior year, only a few months left, and he already had four full and six partial scholarship offers.

An outsider wouldn’t notice the dark circles beneath the boy’s sea green eyes. An outsider wouldn’t notice the indifference in his smile when he flirted with girls. An outsider would think nothing of the empty seat at the table, or the way that Cronus kept looking at it after he told a particularly funny joke. The way his smile faltered ever so slightly when he saw that the seat was empty. An outsider wouldn’t recognize any of these things. In fact, his three best friends barely recognized these things, even after seeing them every single day for the past year. Ever since what happened to…

“I’m going to head to the library, get some studying done.” He said, standing up in a sudden hurry and grabbing his backpack.

“Okay. See you at practice later, Cro!” called Rufio as Cronus hurried away, not noticing the small, red eyed boy following him. Cronus started to make his way to the library, then turned left at the end of the hallway and headed for the men’s bathroom instead. He sighed in relief the moment he was inside, finding it empty, amd looked at himself in the mirror, frowning.

Cronus was considered handsome by just about everyone who knew him. Dark brown hair with a streak of purple dye in it and a single diamond earring made him look tough. The tight white t shirt that he was wearing accentuated his toned muscles nicely, and the black skinny jeans hugged his legs, hips, and butt in all the right ways. All the sports he did gave him a seriously killer bod, and more times than he could count he would catch people ogling him in public. He difn’t really care. They don’t matter to him. The only person who really matters to him is… was…

Cronus sighed, straightening his hair a bit, which had gotten slightly messier from the general activities of the day. It probably didn’t help that just this morning he had yet another breakdown at the breakfast table before his brother and father came in for their own food. Probably a good thing they didn't see it, of course. The last thing he wanted right now was for his dad to stick his ass back in therapy. He looked tired. The perpetual circles under his eyes seemed to get darker by the day, and the only reason most people didn’t notice them as much was because of his tan from being outside so often. Most people expected his grades to drop or athletics to go down after what happened. On the contrary, he went from Bs and Cs to As and Bs, and he joined the cross country team and qualified for WPIL in every sport this year. He also got a new job. Anything to distract himself from what happened.

Cronus sighed yet again, realizing that there was only a few minutes of lunch left and he would need to head to class soon. He splashed some water onto his face, hoping to put some life back into his features.

“You look like hell.” Cronus turned around quickly, not having realized that anyone else had entered the bathroom. Leaning against the wall was a sophomore that Cronus vaguely recognized as the little brother of one of his teammates. The blonde seemed to ooze a sort of cool confidence, and his expression was made even more unreadable by those tacky shades he wore.

Cronus adapted a sort of casual smile that he often wore when around other people. It was an expression of relaxed self-assurance, as if everything was alright and he had nothing to worry about. Which was utter bullshit. “Oh, hey. You’re, uh… Dave, right? Dirk Strider’s little brother? I’m all right. Just a little tired, since finals are coming up, and-“

“Save it. Contrary to the stereotype of people in this school, I’m not stupid.” The boy said, pushing off the wall and strolling up to the much taller, older teen. “Besides. What I have to say is too important to wait through your shitty ass acting.”

Cronus’s smile faded. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the sink. Who the hell was this kid? “…Alright. I’ll bite. What do you want?” he said after a moment’s pause.

“A fucking pony.” The boy said, with an equally judging, indifferent expression. “I want you to stop moping around like a lost puppy and cut the bullshit act of Ms. Congeniality so I can get on with my life.”

Cronus blinked. Once. Twice. “…Alright, what the hell are you talking about.” He finally said.

Dave took a moment to state silently at Cronus again. Then, he finally sighed. “Karkat Vantas. Do you know him?”

Cronus froze.

“I'll take your silence as a yes.”

Cronus sighed. "Yes, I know him. Vaguely, anyways. What about him? You… want him?” he said, raising an eyebrow to implicate the suggestion behind his phrase.

Dave actually quirked a smirk at that. “As much as I do indeed swing that way, and the other way as well, like a fucking pendulum on steroids, he’s not my type. A little too….. Angry midget.”

Cronus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This conversation was starting to give him a migraine. "Alright, then. What do you want? And what do I have to do with it?”

Dave sighed, casual demeanor fading as he ran a hand through his hair. “….I know you and Kankri were… let’s just say close.” He said, smirking a bit, and Cronus stiffened. “Relax. Your secret is safe with me. I’m just observant.” His smirk slowly faded. “But… I also know that you knew what happened to him. I guess everyone knows a bit. That he got sick… but you know that it wasn’t just a little fluke. It was in his DNA. His genetics. Which means….” Dave made a sort of circling hand motion, urging the other man to work it out on his own.

Cronus’s face paled. “….Dave. Where is Karkat?”

Dave looked at Cronus blankly. “At home. Where he has been all day, and where he will probably be until…” Dave trailed off, but Cronus didn’t need him to finish the sentence. He knew exactly what it was that the sophomore was insinuating.

The events of a year ago came flooding back to Cronus all at once. In the dim light of the bathroom, he saw scenes that seemed to have occurred in another lifetime flashing before his eyes.

“Why do you care?” A boy screamed. They were in the parking lot behind the school. The boy is sixteen years old, the same age as Cronus in the flashback, with sharp, petite features. His pristine red sweater and pressed grey pants were now littered with bits of garbage and stains from the cafeteria’s lunch that day. A bit of spaghetti stuck to his ebony hair, the comical scene interrupted by the fury in those reddish-brown eyes, shining with tears that he refused to let fall. His bible, clutched tightly to his chest, has a bit of marinara sauce on the edges of the gold trimmed pages. “Why should you care if they do this to me, Cronus? You watch quietly when they tease me, then comfort me when you find me in the library or bathroom. You listen as they call me teacher’s pet, then ask if I want to study together. You wait until they throw me in the dumpster, or the toilet, or the locker, then let me out and comfort me and say you would do something if you could, but you don’t! You don’t do anything! Why are you messing with me like this? Are you my friend, or just my cruelest tormenter?”

“You don’t understand… I’m under a lot of pressure!” Cronus retorted.

“And I’m not? You are my oldest friend, Cronus. You know what my family is like! My dad is a preacher for heaven's sake! Do you know what he would do if he knew that I’m… th-that I’m… Well you know!”

Cronus sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I really would do something if I could, but… But I can’t!”

“Then don’t! Then just leave me alone!”

Days later, the boy’s bathroom. Cronus waits outside again. He knows what is happening in there. He watched the other guys follow Kankri inside, and knew what they were planning. And yet he stood by. Just like he always did. “….That’s enough!”

Ten minutes later, Cronus stands panting in the bathroom, surrounded by four unconscious jocks. His lip is cut and his eye is swelling shut, but he could be a lot worse. Kankri sits in the corner, shivering. His hair and face are still soaked with toilet water, and he is still trying to catch his breath since they held him under so long. Cronus slowly approaches the smaller boy, dropping to his knees. “…Are you okay? Kankri?” he said softly, extending a hand to the other. Kankri flings himself into the other’s arms, holding him tightly, making Cronus wince a bit. He was pretty sure one of his ribs was cracked, but he could fight through the pain for this. This was worth it.

“Why… Why did you do that? For me?” the boy says into Cronus’s shoulder, and Cronus knows he is probably crying.

Cronus chuckles, holding the other gently. “I figured it was about time I did something about… about the things they were doing to you.” He said.

Kankri chuckled softly through the tears. ‘You idiot… that was stupid. And crazy…. Thank you.”

Cronus blushed lightly. “Yeah, well….. You know what they say. People do crazy things for the people they love.”

Kankri froze, and Cronus held perfectly still, waiting for his reaction. Kankri backed up a bit, as if trying to see in Cronus’s eyes if he was lying or playing a joke on him. Cronus smiled softly, his eyes full of honesty and affection, and Kankri smiled wide.”My hero…”

“Well… aren’t you going to kiss me?” said Cronus, smirking charmingly.

Kankri laughed. “Um… no.” he said.

Cronus’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Why not?”

“Two reasons. One, your lip is bleeding, and I’m not a vampire. And two, I am covered in toilet water. You do not want this literal shit in your mouth. It’s gross. I would know. And you would probably get some sort of infection. Now, come on, big guy, time to get you to the nurse.”

The scene shifted. It is a few months later, the last day before summer, and Cronus has never been so sad for the school year to end. They sit at the top of a hill overlooking the school, watching the graduation ceremony from too far away to really hear any of the names. Kankri leans his head against Cronus’s shoulder, their hands intertwined in his lap and his arm around the smaller boy. “Do you really have to go?” Kankri says in an adorable voice that melts Cronus’s heart.

“I’m really sorry, Kan. Dad said it’s a family tradition. We go to the beach every summer. I’ll be back in a few months. Don’t worry.”

“But I’ll miss you…” he said, pouting cutely.

Cronus smiles a bit. “I’ll miss you too…” he said, blushing lightly. He knew his dad would be here to pick him up soon. It was now or never. He gently placed a hand under Kankri’s chin and lifted his face, connecting their lips. The smaller boy lets out a small sound of surprise, but he doesn’t protest, their lips molding together perfectly. The kiss is short, maybe only five seconds long, but it lingers and is filled with emotion. Though they have been dating since that day in the bathroom, they still hadn’t kissed yet. That was Kankri’s first kiss, so Cronus wanted it to be special, waiting for the perfect moment, and Kankri was too shy to make the first move. “I care about you, Kankri. You’ll be waiting for me when I get back, right?” he said softly, and Kankri nodded.

Two months later, Cronus sighs in relief as the car pulls up to his house. As much as he loves the beach, he couldn’t wait for that summer to end so he could get back to Kankri. The two had spoken almost every night over the phone, but it wasn’t enough. Cronus went to his room to unpack while his dad and brother went out to get some groceries and run some errands, figuring it would give him more free time to hang out with Kankri later. He opened the door to his bedroom, eyes widening in shock when he looked inside. There, sitting on his bed, was Kankri. Cronus opened his mouth to speak, to ask him what he was doing there, but immediately had his words stolen away by a pair of oh so soft lips pressed against his own. When Cronus’s dad came back a few hours later, Kankri was already gone. No one suspected a thing when they found Cronus sleeping soundly on his bed, messy hair and wearing only his boxers.

It was winter break. Cronus was staying at Kankri’s house for a sleepover. Of course, everyone assumed they were just friends, so it was no big deal. Cronus was staying in the guest bedroom, but couldn't resist slipping into Kankri's room in the middle of the night, if just to get a goodnight kiss. He was surprised to find the other boy already awake when he got there. “I couldn't sleep.” Kankri explained, moving over so Cronus could get into bed beside him. Cronus held Kankri in his arms, both feeling comfortable and warm. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?” Kankri requested. Cronus nodded, smiling softly as he listened to Kankri's breathing slow, slipping into a peaceful slumber.

The scene shifted yet again. It was half way through their junior year. They were in gym class playing softball. Cronus smirked as Kankri came up to bat, preparing to pitch the ball. Then, without warning, the bat slipped from Kankri’s hands. The boy’s eyes met Cronus’s, filled with panic, before sliding closed as Kankri slid to the ground.

That was the first time Cronus ever heard about Kankri’s condition. Pulmonary capillary hemangiomatosis, the doctors called it: a rare lung disorder that appears most commonly in young adults, was hard to identify, expensive to treat, extremely rare, and fatal. That was also the first time Cronus heard about how Kankri’s mom died. 

“Cronus, will you please calm down, everything is going to be fine.” 

“How do you know that?” Cronus said, tears in his eyes as he sat in the chair beside Kankri’s hospital bed, holding his lover’s hand tightly. 

“Because I have you.” He said softly. “My hero.” He smiled, and Cronus couldn't help but smile back.

On his way out, Cronus saw Kankri’s dad and little brother, Karkat. The boy was two years younger than Kankri and Cronus, but looked like a younger carbon copy of his brother. Both boys looked a lot like their father, Signless Vantas. 

Cronus visited Kankri nearly every day after that first visit, and called him on days when he couldn't. Sometimes, he even called him after visits, just to hear his voice again. He only ever spoke to Mr. Vantas or Karkat in passing. It was a shame, really, considering that Karkat used to tag along with Kankri and Cronus to play with them all the time when they were all little. Moving up to high school changed that.

“Cronus?” Cronus looked down at the pale, sickly boy in the hospital bed. Kankri’s already porcelain complexion was positively translucent. His usually messy ebony hair seemed somehow dull and flat. He was much thinner than he had been months ago.

“I'm here, Kan.” The boy said, holding Kankri’s hand tightly. 

The boy smiled. “....Cronus. I'm so tired.” He turned his head to the side, violently coughing into the sheets. Cronus could see speckled of blood on his dear Kankri’s lips. “.....Cronus. I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything, Kan.” He said, holding back tears. Kankri’s breaths came out in shallow rasps, and every one of them seemed to drain more energy from his tiny frame. 

“Take care of Karkat for me… He may act tough, but he's not as strong as he seems. Dad doesn't understand. When mom died… he broke. He still loved us, but he didn't take care of us as much as he should have. He started spending every waking hour at the church, helping everyone. The poor, the starving, the homeless. But he didn't help us. We needed him… and I don't want Karkat to end up all alone.”

Cronus shook his head. “Kankri, you're going to be fine. You won't-”

“Please, Cronus. Please promise me.” Kankri’s eyes were desperate.

Cronus opened his mouth to protest again, but then closed it. Kankri looked too weak to argue this. “....Alright. Alright, I promise.”

Kankri nodded. “....Cronus. One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” 

Cronus felt tears in his eyes, but but his lip to hold them back. After a small pause, he nodded, climbing into the bed beside Kankri, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. “Okay. You rest, Kankri. Rest and get better… and when we wake up everything will be okay again. You'll be alright… and I will be too….” Kankri went still, his eyes slipping closed as he relaxed in Cronus’ s arms.

For those three months waiting for Kankri to get better, Cronus only saw any of the three Vantas outside of a hospital once: Kankri’s funeral. After that, he never really saw Signless Vantas, and only saw Karkat in the hallway at school. And even that was almost too painful.

He broke his promise.

“Hey! You alright there, fish for brains?” Cronus blinked, being pulled out of his thoughts by Dave, still looking at him from across the bathroom.

“...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” He said, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, trying to relax.

Dave shifted his weight into an even more sassy and judgmental posture. “Good. Listen, bro, Karkat is my bud. Why he is asking for a douche like you now of all times, I have no idea. But he is. The last thing he needs right now is more stress, and the sooner he gets done with whatever business he has with you the less stressed he will be. I can give you the address-”

“I know it already.” Cronus cut him off. He had been going to that house since this kid was in diapers. 

“Well woopdedoo for you. Just be there after school, okay?” he said with a piercing glare that Cronus felt rather than saw for to the glasses, then left without another word.

Cronus stood there frozen for a long moment. Why was Karkat asking for him? Did he really have the same disorder as Kankri? Should he even go? Did he have a choice? Why was Dave so angry about all this? 

Cronus sighed. The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to his next class. He shook his head, realizing he would have to figure all this out later, and gathered his things, heading out the bathroom door.


	2. Day 1: The First Visit (Thinking of you)

Cronus stood outside the all too familiar wooden door of the Vantas house. He told his dad a vague story of what was going on, that he wanted to visit a sick friend after school, and head over right after track. Still, he hesitated. One hand was raised to knock on the door, though he hadn't performed the action itself yet, while the other held a bag of things he picked up from the convenience store. “Come on, Cronus. Don't be such a baby. You can face an entire wall of high school football kids without blinking an eye. You shouldn't be afraid of some sick kid.” 

But this wasn't any sick kid. This was Karkat. His old friend. Kankri's little brother. The boy he promised to protect, literally the love of his life's dying wish…. And he broke that promise. 

Cronus sighed, finally bringing his hand to knock on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Signless Vantas. The man looked basically the same as the last time Cronus saw him almost a year ago. Perhaps a few more grey hairs. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he has been crying, and there were dark circles under them. Just like last time. His eyes widened. “Cronus?” he sounded surprised. “I haven't seen you since... “ he trailed off, and the boy only stood there awkwardly. “Come in, please. I imagine you are here to see young Karkat?”

“Yes, sir. If you don't mind of course.”

“No, no. Of course not. It was a bit odd, though. He.. started feeling poorly after school on Friday. I took him to the hospital and… well… Anyways, he was refusing visitors altogether until this morning when David and Jonathan came over on their way to school. But the first thing out of his mouth when they asked if he was okay was ‘do you know Cronus Ampora.’ I am guessing David told you he wished to see you?”

Cronus nodded. “Yes, sir. Uh, I also brought a few things.” He said, pulling out a can of chicken noodle soup from the bag and handing it to Signless. 

The man frowned, sighing at the sight of the can. Signless usually hated instant food and insisted on cooking by himself, but Cronus remembered all too well how difficult it was last time, working extra at the church and taking odd jobs to pay for Kankri’s treatment. “Thank you.” He said finally.

“Oh! Um… here.” Cronus pulled out a box of girl scout thin mints. “I know you usually don't like too much junk food in the house, but the cookies are small and it might help cheer you guys up. Besides, the money went to a good cause.”

That actually got a smile out of the stoic man, who took the box gratefully. “Thank you.” He said, then went off to the kitchen to put the gifts away. Cronus made his way down the hall to the room that he knew to be Karkat’s. He paused momentarily in front of Kankri’s door. The one with the crucifix hanging above it. Kankri put that there himself so many years ago. The kid was very religious. He even swore a pledge to celibacy… before he lost control after missing Cronus too much. Cronus smiled a bit, remembering how awful Kankri felt for weeks afterwards. He prayed and went to confession daily. Cronus sighed, then kept walking.

Cronus was a bit surprised to hear voices on the other side of Karkat’s door. Three voices, to be exact. The senior knocked on the door frame, noting how quiet everything got the moment he did. “That’s enough. He's here now, and I won't have you two assholes fucking up my mood anymore than it already is.”

“We're just worried about you, Karka-”

“Well stop worrying, John! I'm not a fucking baby!

“Calm down, Kat. We're just trying to-” Cronus heard Dave's voice start.

“Zip! Now go. You two morons have already given me a headache.” 

He heard a soft laugh from the one called John. “Love you too, Karkat.” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Out!”

Just then, the door opened, as Dave and a short, pale boy with black hair and blue eyes walked out. When they saw Cronus, Dave frowned. John, meanwhile, smiled wide. Cronus had never seen bigger teeth on anyone in his entire life. “Hi! You must be Cronus Ampora. I'm John. John Egbert. Freshman.” He said, extending his hand. Cronus smirked a bit, shaking the offered hand. “Cronus Ampora. Senior.” He said back. Dave said nothing as John waved, then the two left together. 

Cronus sighed, strolling into Karkat’s room. He couldn't help but notice how different it was from Kankri’s. Kankri s room had been pristine and clean, all in neutral shades like white and cream. He had a bible on his bedside table and a collection of crosses made from palm leaves hanging on the wall. Karkat, meanwhile, had his room in black and red and grey. There were clothes all over the floor and various magazines on the dresser. Cronus was actually surprised he didn't see any old food in there since it was so stereotypical teenaged boy in there. The only thing that was organized was a large bookshelf filled entirely with what looked suspiciously like chick flicks. And then there was Karkat himself. His hair was even messier than Kankri’s had been, and his features were a bit rounder, more childish, though still petite, more like an elf than Kankri’s pixie like countenance. And his eyes were so bright. Cronus felt as if they were made of literal fire, shining in the dim lamplight. They were redder than Kankri’s too, a genetic defect of sorts from Signless's side, red eyes sensitive to light. Still, Cronus couldn't help but notice how completely beautiful the boy looked. “Well? Are you going to keep staring at my sexy ass or sit down?” the younger male said sarcastically. 

Cronus’s eyes widened in surprise before he sat down on the chair beside the bed, smirking. “You haven't changed a bit, have you?” he said, still smiling.

“Did you really expect me to?” the other shot back defensively.

Cronus thought for a moment. “....no.” He finally answered. “So! What did you need me here for?”

“What's in the bag?” Karkat asked, completely ignoring Cronus’s question. 

Cronus chuckled, pulling out the remains items. “Tissues. Both with lotion and without. I didn't know your preference, and I know the mucus with this thing can be annoying.”

Karkat paused, looking at the tissue boxes with indifference. “...by this thing I assume you mean my pulmonary capillary hemangiomatosis.”

“....Yes.” said Cronus, then hastily diverted the subject again. “I also bought hand sanitizer. I wasn't sure what scent you liked, so I just got unscented.” Pulmonary capillary hemangiomatosis can weaken the immune system. “Oh! And some spray shampoo and leave in conditioner so you don't have to take a full shower to wash your hair.” One of the most common symptoms of pulmonary capillary hemangiomatosis was fatigue. Cronus found the reasoning for each gift ringing in his mind. He cleared his throat, wanting to push away such thoughts. “I also bought you two new water bottles.”

“Why two?” Karkat asked, frowning.

“So that while one is getting washed you can use the other.” he said with a shrug.

Karkat nodded, setting the bag of items beside his bed. “...Cronus. Why are you here?” he finally asked.

Cronus frowned. “Because you asked me to come. Didn't you?”

“No, I mean… how do you… go on?” he said.

Cronus paled, realizing what the other was asking. “.... Why do you ask?”

Karkat sighed. “... I know about you and Kankri. I know everything.” He clarified.

Cronus looked away. “...How long have you known?”

Karkat shrugged a bit. “A while. I… heard you two in his room one night…” 

Cronus watched as Karkat blushed. He actually blushed, despite still somehow looking pissed at existence in general. This kid was too cute for words sometimes. While Cronus and Kankri had only fully gone all the way once, they had given each other quite a few blowjobs and handjobs. Karkat must have overheard them during one of those times. Cronus smiled a bit. “Sorry about that.”

Karkat waved him off. “I was fourteen, asshole. I wasn't some innocent little kindergarten girl who you scared for life. Don't be sorry. Anyways, that's not why I am telling you.” He said, sighing. “...Cronus, I'm sick. Like, really sick. Like my mom a- and Kankri… and I don't want my dad to suffer because of it. He doesn't make much as it is, and the treatments are so expensive… I'm mean, I'm an asshole, but I'm not so much of asshole that I would let my dad spend a shit ton of money on nothing. For What? For me to last another year? A few more months?” he ran his thumb over a vein in his wrist, and Cronus swallowed hard, feeling sick all of a sudden. “...humans are fragile. We are all going to die eventually. All we do is prolong the inevitable…. I researched it. A funeral is cheaper than those darn treatments, and a hell of a lot less painful for me in the long run. So… how do you keep going? The person you loved is gone…”

“...Because he told me to.” Cronus finally said, and Karkat looked up, frowning. 

“...what?”

Cronus sighed, running a hand through his hair. “...there is something I need to tell you. First of all… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cut myself off from you and your dad just because I was hurt. You guys were hurting just as much if not more. Not only that, but… I broke my promise. Your brother… he died in m-my arms… you remember. The doctors came rushing in and found me holding him…” Cronus cleared his throat, holding back tears. He didn't deserve to cry right now. “Before he died… he made me promise something. He made me promise to take care of you… but I didn't. I was scared and alone and sad and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to die… but I couldn't. Because every time I picked up a razor or rope or pills or bleach… I remembered him. I remembered my promise. And I kept thinking, ‘Not yet. I can't die yet. I need to keep Karkat safe.’”

Cronus blinked in surprise at the sound that interrupted his speech. Karkat was laughing. Real laughter, to the point where he was holding his stomach and tears welled in his eyes. “Wow! And I thought I was an ass!” he said, giggling hysterically. “You couldn't even finish his dying wish? Well, jokes on him anyways.” Karkat finally calmed down, wiping his eyes. “No one can save me from this. Sorry, Mario. Your princess is in another castle.”

Cronus actually chuckled at that. Still…. “Karkat?”

“Hm?”

“.... don't off yourself to make others feel better. You are all your dad has left.” He said, then sighed. “And all I have left. And.. maybe I can help you too?” he said, shrugging.

Karkat frowned. “Like… replacement Kankri? You be my new bro and I be your new bff? Make friendship bracelets, braid hair, and give blowjobs on the weekends?”

“Okay, when you say it like that it sounds nasty.” Cronus said, chuckling. “And no. I don't think anyone could replace Kankri.” He said with a sigh.

Karkat scoffed. “Yeah, I can tell. Probably why you cry during lunch and turn down every cheerleader in the school.”

Cronus looks defensive. “Hey! That isn't true. The jalapenos I get with the nachos are spicy, and I just don't swing that way.”

“Right. Then why did you turn down Mituna Captor?” he said, smirking.

Cronus smirked back. “Same reason you broke up with Sollux. I don't like being called Cronuth Ampora any more than you like Karkat Vantath. That, and the fact that both of them are overactive assholes.” Karkat blushed again, and Cronus began to wonder how often Karkat appeared to be red with anger and when he was actually blushing and using anger to cover it up. “Oh yeah. I know about that thing with the two of you. I also know about my brother going after you… and everything else with a pulse.”

Karkat laughed again, smiling wide. “Oh my god, I was afraid he was going to turn at me like he did with Feferi Prices. He near stalked her!” Karkat paused for a moment. “Wait.. it you are completely gay… what about you and Meenah a while back?”

Cronus shook his head. “An act. She needed a date to prom with no romantic commitment and wanted to make her ex jealous.” Cronus wasn't quite sure why he was telling Karkat all this. He just seemed so easy to talk to. Like they had done this all their lives. Just then, Cronus’ s dad texted him, telling him it was time to come home for dinner. “I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I have to go. See ya Karkat!”

Karkat frowned. “You're leaving already?”

Cronus chuckled. “Karkat, I've been here for over an hour already.”

“Oh…” Karkat looked out the window, feigning indifference, and Cronus couldn't help but smile. 

“I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?” he said, and Karkat seemed to perk up a bit. 

“Okay.” The younger man said indifferently. But Cronus saw right through him. The way he straightened a bit when Cronus said he was coming back, and the way his scowl softened slightly. He was looking forward to Cronus's visit just as much as Cronus was.  
“Goodbye, Karkat.” Karkat said, exiting the room. He smiled a bit wider at the soft answering “Goodbye Cronus” as he left the Vantas house.


End file.
